


Care of a Killer

by ecaracap



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Connor shows up on Oliver's doorstep, Oliver semi-reluctantly takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care of a Killer

It’s kind of sad the way Connor showed up on his doorstep. If he had been dressed to the nines with flowers and chocolates, Oliver was sure that he would have been able to resist him. But Connor crying, hysterical, having a panic attack at his door? Well, he wasn’t a monster, so of course he let him in.

Once he’d gotten Connor to stop babbling incoherently, he stuck him in the shower - alone. But after about thirty-five minutes, Oliver had to venture in there to retrieve him. He stepped into his bathroom to see the entire room filled with steam, Connor sitting on the floor of the shower, staring at his hands. As Oliver turned off the water, he took note that the water was now ice cold, wondering how long the other man had just been sitting there. He grabbed a towel and handed it over to Connor, trying hard to ignore his still naked body. That’s not what this night was about; clearly Connor needed some help.

After he’d coerced him out of the shower and into some of his own pajamas, Oliver put Connor to bed in his own bed. The real problem for him came when he was going to go to bed as well. He didn’t want to be presumptuous, though he assumed Connor wouldn’t mind. He climbs into his bed, a fitful Connor sleeping beside him.

When he wakes up in the morning, Oliver honestly expects to find his bed empty, Connor having slipped away during the night. What he finds instead is Connor still asleep, the covers twisted around him. So Oliver decides to get up and make some breakfast for himself and Connor. A short while later, Connor appears in the doorway to the kitchen, looking completely haggard.

“Good morning,” Oliver says simply. He’s still not sure where he and Connor stand, so he doesn’t want to rely on any pleasantries.

“Hey,” Connor says, looking slightly ashamed, “Sorry for…last night.”

“For showing up at my door having a panic attack then becoming annoyingly catatonic?” Oliver says, taking the bacon off of the stove, putting it on two plates for them.

“Yeah, for that,” he says, coming closer to lean on the kitchen counter.

“You gonna tell me what that was all about?” Oliver asks, pushing a plate with some bacon and eggs on it towards Connor.

Connor looks at the plate for a moment, before sitting down at one of the stools. “No,” he says, shaking his head, “I’d rather just…we pretend it never happened.”

Oliver sighs heavily, grabbing his plate as he comes over to sit in the stool next to Connor. Usually, Connor’s gorgeous face and winning smile would be enough to get him to do almost anything. But this time, it is the dejected look in Connor’s eye that gives Oliver pause. Whatever happened to him, he must have been desperate to show up at his door after what happened. “Sure,” he says calmly as he starts in on his breakfast. He’ll let it go for now, until Connor gets himself together. This time, though, he’s not going to let Connor get away with it.


End file.
